Aspects of the invention can relate to an optical apparatus and a projector. Related art projectors can include an optical apparatus having plural optical components, which are provided in an optical path of a light beams emitted from a light source, and a case for optical components, which can be included inside an illumination optical axis of the light beam, and which houses the plural optical components to arrange the same at a predetermined position. As the optical components, plural optical devices can be used for changing an optical characteristic of a light beams emitted from a light source, plural mirrors reflecting and/or being penetrated with a light beams emitted from a light source can also be used to guide the light beam to a predetermined illumination optical axis and the like.
In such a related art projector, difference in relative location of the optical device used as an optical component or in inclined location of a reflection surface of a mirror should be reduced or prevented from being generated in order to obtain a clearer projected image. A holding structure capable of adjusting a attitude of a mirror has been proposed for the purpose of the above. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-321661.
In a mirror holding structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-321661, a center part on the lower end side of a mirror is held so as to be sandwiched between one protruded portion formed into a case for optical components and a substantially U-shaped plate spring mounted by a fixing screw to the case for optical components. Further, two parts on the upper end side of the mirror are held so as to be sandwiched between two eccentric disks rotatably mounted to the case for optical components and the substantially U-shaped plate spring mounted by a fixing screw to the case for optical components. Independently rotating the respective eccentric disks an implement, such as a screwdriver, enables at least one of a vertical incline of the mirror and a horizontal incline of the mirror to be adjustable.
In the a mirror holding structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-321661, however, two plate springs and two eccentric disks are required in order to set a mirror in the case for optical components. This causes a problem that the number of components becomes large, and thereby, a manufacturing cost is increased.
The above structure further requires an operation of respectively mounting the two plate springs and the two eccentric disks to the case for optical components in setting the mirror in the case for optical components. Moreover, the two eccentric disks should be rotated by means of an implement such as a screwdriver in order to adjust a attitude of the mirror. This causes a problem that an operator should carry out a troublesome operation in mounting a mirror or in adjusting a attitude of a mirror.